ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Obajiin
'Obajiin '''is a Demon from Other World . History Obajiin came into existence when King Piccolo 's Children started to wreak havoc on Earth , to prepare in case of an increase in the number of deaths and spirits in the Other World. Obajiin after a while realised that he didn't fit in with the other Oni as they were all focused on their jobs and nothing else, whereas Obajiin, seeing all the people come into the Other World, had a wanderlust to see where all these people came from. It didn't take long for Obajiin to ditch the button-ups and ties and he started donning a more flashy costume and sneaking away from his duties to explore. He stumbled across a gateway through to the world of the living one day (Age 763) and his curiosity of the better of him so he passed through, leaving him stranded on Earth. Appearance Obajiin does not seem to age and although being quite short he is completely physically matured. His skin is a periwinkle colour and his hair is black. He is dressed in purple tights, a gold belt and choker, purple arm sleeves, and a black cape. He has to fairly large horns on his head, pointy ears, and his hair is styled swooping from the left side of his head to the right. Personality Obajiin is somewhat naive and childish, with an insatiable wanderlust. He has high energy, in the sense of personality, and is often in awe of new things he comes across Obajiin isn't interested ''specifically ''in fighting, however, he would not turn down a fight if someone desired one. In battle, he is very chatty and sometimes gets too focused on what his opponent is doing to react to it. Since he is still learning a lot about fighting, and about the universe in general, he is unskilled. He doesn't understand Earth's usual fighting customs and regulations so he often messes up by breaking them if he enters official fights. While he can have a quick temper all of his other emotions are also quick to trigger and change. Abilities Obajiin is quite physically strong and has learnt to manipulate ''ki ''and magic. He is also skilled to use a number of weapons including; knives, swords, spears, and other blades. All of his ''ki and magic attacks are Purple/Pink/Red and Black. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. *Demonic Will - a powered-up state used to achieve higher power. *Mystic Attack - a technique that allows the user to extend their arms to great lengths. *Demon Eye - an attack that makes a magical slime, that discharges lightning, appear and cling to the enemy, pressing tightly. *Energy Blade - a technique that form's ki into a piercing energy blade around the user's hand. *Darkness Blaster - a mouth energy wave technique. *Dark Energy - a pink energy wave attack. *Evil Flame - a short length stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. *Evil Impulse - a large sphere of dark energy, fired from one hand. *Evil Spear - the user summons a spear and throws it at their opponent, stabbing them with it. *Energy Breath - a ball of energy fired from the user's mouth. *Evil Quasar - a mouth energy wave technique. *Evil Bullet - a continuous energy bullet attack. *Magic Thunder- a magical lightning based finger beam attack. Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Fan Made Characters